La Tortura
by Marii Maro
Summary: Continuación al fic "Lo Que Mi Corazón Nunca Confesará". Hatori mantiene su relación con Chiaki a pesar de no amarlo solamente porque así siente un poco de satisfacción, pero nunca estará tranquilo hasta que Yanase a quien le esté dando amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Declamo nuevamente que..._

_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es de mi propiedad y menos sus personajes que sólo manipulo para crear mis locas historias. Ellos son de la propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku, yo sólo soy dueña de la trama y desarrollo de este fic._

* * *

_A/N: Y otra vez me tienen publicando, el vichito de la inspiraciòn volvió y en esta oportunidad quiero agradecer a Lady Trifecta, Yata Misaki y LiNi.02 por ser quienes me ayudaron a encontrarme con ese vichito (aunque no lo sepan xDD El rol que estamos haciendo con Chiaki, Hatori, Kanade y Yuu fue un buen impulsor, además que ya empezaba a extrañar la escritura de Roschan. De verdad chica, se extrañan tus letras y emociones plasmados en fics. Espero que vuelvas a escribir pronto u.u).  
_

_Eso, espero disfruten de esta nueva locura que es una especie de continuación al fic "Lo Que Mi Corazón Nunca Confesará". Intentaré que no sea muy largo para que mi lista de fic incompletos y pendientes no aumente ^^Uu...  
_

_Muchas gracias, además, a las chicas que lo comentaron (zryvanierkic, XIVA, Sakuyachan17 y sinideas) y espero que puedan leer este fic que lo hice pensando en todas ustedes._

* * *

**La Tortura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

_**(…)**_

— _Querías saber cómo fue que Yoshino y yo empezamos a salir y ahora lo sabrás… con tu cuerpo._

_Rápidamente, desgarró la camisa del asistente y a la fuerza le bajó los pantalones. Yuu intentó resistirse, liberarse, patearlo y mantener juntas las piernas, pero aunque con una mano se hiciera difícil, Hatori logró bajar lo suficientemente necesario sus prendas para exponerlo. La costura de la entrepierna del pantalón de Yuu se tensionó casi tanto como su cuerpo, su espalda se arqueó tanto como pudo y un alarido de dolor dio inicio a la tortura de Hatori._

_**(…)**_

La relación de Hatori con Chiaki iba bastante bien. En un principio, la pareja tuvo múltiples problemas al tener que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, después de todo, pasar de amigos de toda la vida a pareja activa sexualmente era un gran paso difícil de asimilar, sobretodo para el mangaka. Pero ahora ya habían pasado esa etapa, ahora Chiaki hasta se ponía más activo en el sexo aprendiendo a relajar su interior y hasta en algunos casos dilatarlo con sus propios dedos (aunque claro, eso era sólo cuando Hatori se lo pedía en el momento adecuado). No hay siquiera que dudar de lo conforme que eso hacía sentir a Hatori, tener a su pareja así de entregado a él le proporcionaba más placer y elevaba su lívido, hasta llegó a realizar algunas de sus fantasías sexuales más locas… Aunque no fueran con la persona que las quería cumplir.

El amor y el cuerpo que Chiaki le entregaba eran perfectos, inocentes y puros, pero no le era suficiente, no importaba la postura o la frecuencia, no le era suficiente. Intentó varias veces convencerse que era su imaginación, una farsa, que sólo debía esforzarse más, pero no lo lograba. Él sabía por qué Chiaki no era suficiente y, para empeorar las cosas, que _nunca_ lo sería. Y _nunca_ lo sería porque el amor y cuerpo que le ofrecía _no era el amor y cuerpo que quería_. No quería hundirse en unos ojos azules. No quería acariciar unos cabellos oscuros. No quería escuchar su nombre en una voz frágil. No quería ese cuerpo que se volvía famélico con el paso de los meses. No quería cocinar para ese estómago tan glotón. No quería saludar con un beso esa expresión distraída. Y por último, no quería pronunciar "_Chiaki Yoshino_" en el momento del clímax. Y eso es porque en realidad, _Yoshiyuki Hatori no ama a Chiaki Yoshino_.

Cada que interactuaba con él, su mente volaba hasta lo profundo de su anhelo, recreando la realidad en su eterna fantasía. Una fantasía que incluía a un hombre castaño que nunca estaba conforme con lo que hacía. Un hombre que lo enfrentaba con una potente expresión severa y desafiante voz. Un hombre de cuerpo sano y ojos potente, color castaño. Un hombre de nombre tan justo y adecuado para su personalidad, un hombre que se enfrenta al mundo con una actitud soberbia y llena de _superioridad _: "_Yuu_", _Yuu Yanase_. Ese es el nombre del hombre que deseaba poseer, pero no podía porque se "_odiaban mutuamente_". Yuu lo odiaba por "_amar_" a Chiaki y él lo odiaba por amar al mismo.

Lo odiaba. De verdad que odiaba que Yanase sólo tuviera ojos para Chiaki a pesar de saber que éste ya estaba enamorado de otro. Pero a la vez le encantaba. Le encantaba esa actitud tan testaruda que tenía y que le permitía verlo cada cierto tiempo. Sí, amo-odiaba que Yanase fuera especialmente al departamento de Chiaki, lo mirara con desprecio, lo provocara tocando a su mangaka, y le respondiera con sarcasmo, ironías y duras críticas. Lo amaba, deseaba verlo, deseaba provocarlo, deseaba ser por quien Yuu reaccionara con tanta intensidad. Pero lo odiaba por sonreír sólo por Chiaki, por cancelar todo lo que tiene programado y correr donde sea que Chiaki lo necesite, por dejarse lastimar por un tonto que ni con besos entendía sus declaraciones .

_¿Cómo era posible que ni se enterara de sus sentimientos…?_

— Tori… Tori… Ah-aaah… –debajo de él gemía el pequeño mangaka, ese personaje de cuerpo tan frágil y presencia responsable de todo su problema sentimental.

Claro, Chiaki era el culpable de todo. Era por su culpa que no se llevara bien con el asistente, era por su culpa que no se fijara en él, era por su culpa que lo llegó a conocer. Todo era su culpa.

— ¡Aaah! T-Tori… Tori, espera… no tan-¡aaaah…! –la voz de Chiaki se volvió ahogada y entre cortada por las rápidas embestidas de Hatori.

Tanta ira, tanta frustración, tanto deseo y tanto placer, todo descargado en ese delicado cuerpo que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero que en su mente era el amuleto de la mala suerte.

— Yuuh-¡Yoshino! –gruñó corrigiendo su error casi en un instante. Cómo deseaba que fuera Yuu y no Yoshino quien estuviera sintiendo su longitud- Chiaki… Chiaki…

— Yo-Yoshiyuki… Yoshiyuki… –repitió, correspondiéndole.

El deseo y el placer que sentían ambos eran extremadamente altos. Hatori abrazaba el cuerpo de su amigo, moviendo sus caderas tan rápido como podía, penetrándolo con toda su longitud y quebrantando el equilibrio de la próstata del pasivo. Por lo mismo, el cuerpo de Chiaki se estremecía y movía con cada embestida mientras de sus labios salían sus eróticos gemidos que sólo de vez en cuando, Hatori le sacaba.

El mangaka repitió el nombre de su pareja un par de veces más antes de finalmente llegar al clímax. Pero el cuerpo de Hatori aún tenía mucho por liberar. Sintió el orgasmo de Chiaki apretar su miembro y cuando al fin pudo salir, lo volteó, dejándolo acostado de pecho, pero elevando sus caderas lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera continuar.

Chiaki no preguntó nada, sólo se dejó manipular y que su cuerpo se estremeciera en el placer de ser penetrado por detrás.

Pero sus gemidos, sus gemidos lo provocaban y entre más lo provocaban más duro y fuerte era su movimiento. Las caderas de Hatori se movieron rápidamente sin darle espacio al mangaka de tomar aire, descargando toda su frustración.

"_No es…_", repetía en su cabeza, "¡_no es la voz que quiero estuchar, maldición!_"

Finalmente, al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, se hartó de castigar al cuerpo de Chiaki y se corrió en sus profundidades, saliendo una vez que hubo terminado.

El cuerpo del pasivo cayó rendido en la cama y rodó para quedar de espalda, mirándolo con la respiración agitada. Sin tomarse un momento para descansar, lo limpió. Usó una toalla húmeda de papel para limpiar el sudor y la esperma que manchaba el cuerpo de ambos, terminando por buscar su ropa.

— Será mejor que entres a la ducha y te des un baño –le dijo devolviendo sus prendas a su cuerpo.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Sí, tengo que terminar de corregir tu storyboard y enviárselo a Takano-san esta noche.

— ¿Y no puede ser mañana?

— No, no puede ser mañana porque _ya_ estoy atrasado –reprochó mirándolo serio, luego con un suspiro se levantó para terminar de subirse los pantalones, colocándose la camisa-. Te dejé comida preparada en el refrigerador para el desayuno de mañana.

— ¿En serio? ¡Waaah! ¡Gracias, Tori! Me encanta tu comida.

— Lo que digas, me voy. Hasta mañana y no olvides bañarte.

— No lo olvido. Hasta mañana.

Tan distraído que era Chiaki. Por un lado era bueno que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había llamado al asistente mientras tenían sexo, pero por el otro le molestaba.

"_¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que no es a quien quiero? ¿Que yo quiero a Yanase para mi, que es a él a quien quiero hacer gemir?_"

El hacerse esas preguntas no lo llevaría a ningún lado, nada cambiaría y su corazón más frustrado se sentiría…

**_(…)_**

Pero aquí estaban de nuevo, discutiendo como si su rutinaria vida fuera de lo más normal. Los dos a solas, hablando del mismo tonto que de nada se entera y cree que todos alrededor tampoco.

De nuevo aquí estaba Yanase, frente a la puerta de Hatori, mirándolo con ira y reclamándole.

— ¡Tú sabes cuanto cuesta hacer que Chiaki se concentre y vas a distraerlo de esa manera! ¿Te das cuenta que ni sentarse puede?

— ¿Y te das cuenta que estás gritando, _de nuevo_, en la puerta de mi departamento?

— ¡Para lo que me afecta eso! ¡Si no quieres que te venga a gritar pues empieza a controlarte!, no es justo que por tus instintivos impulsos Chiaki se atrase con el manga.

— No está atrasado, aún le queda tiempo.

— Esta es la quinta vez que sucede esto y ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto. ¡Maldición! ¡No entiendo qué es lo que Chiaki ve en ti!, yo soy mucho mejor que tú.

— Pues para que me prefiera a mi sobre ti debe de haber algo en lo que soy mejor que tu… -ya no se molestaba en levantar la voz, toda su concentración estaba en esos agresivos labios que exigían su atención.

— ¡Pero tú no lo amas! ¡Tú no amas a Chiaki! ¿Por qué ambos insisten en estar juntos si no comparten los mismos sentimientos? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Chiaki para que aceptara salir con una persona tan desagradable como tu?

— ¿Por qué dices que yo no amo a Chiaki? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para que pienses así? –se enderezó de repente, esperando una respuesta.

Su actitud se puso agresiva, nunca se esperó que Yanase le viniera con eso, según él sus sentimientos con Chiaki supieron mantenerse fuera del foco, pero en el momento que Yanase se dio por enterado de la relación dejó de disimular frente a él y hasta le mostró cómo lo besaba.

— Porque te he visto… sé que la mirada que pones cuando ves a Chiaki no es de amor, por el contrario, es sólo… lujuria y molestia. Sé que no lo amas, si él me hubiera elegido no tendría que lidiar con una expresión tan cruel como la tuya…

— ¿Y acaso esa no puede ser mi cara de enamorado?

— ¡No, no lo puede ser porque Chiaki se merece más! ¡No se merece a un desgraciado como tu! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ofrecer a Chiaki o siquiera a otra persona!

Repentinamente, Yanase fue tomado por el brazo y metido a la fuerza al departamento del editor y empujado contra el suelo de la entrada.

— ¿Quién te crees? –Gritó el editor tomándolo con fuerza por los brazos- ¿Quién te crees para decidir si alguien ama o no a otra persona? ¿Quién te crees para decidir que alguien no merece amar? ¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a mi departamento y molestarme por lo que hago y lo que no hago con mi relación?

— ¡Quítate de encima, Hatori!

— ¡No! ¡No me quitaré hasta que me respondas! ¿Quién te crees?

— ¡Pues si tanto quieres saber, aquí lo tienes! ¡Yuu Yanase, la persona que sí ama a Chiaki Yoshino y que, a diferencia de su "_pareja_", sí se preocupa por él!

— ¿Que te preocupas por él? ¿Que te preocupas por alguien como él? ¿En serio? ¡Entonces no vengas a molestarme a mi departamento por cualquier cosa que le suceda! ¡Si tanto lo quieres, pues anda a su departamento y cuídalo! ¡Para lo que me importa él…! ¡Anda!, ¡ve a cuidarlo!, ¡a mi sólo me importa tener el manuscrito al final del ciclo, nada más!

— ¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo…? ¿Acaso eso lo sabe Chiaki? –preguntó atónito Yanase al escuchar los gritos de su rival.

Era verdad que había algo en su mirada que lo hacía desconfiar de su amor, pero nunca se imaginó qué tan cierto era.

Hatori, ya sin pensar en lo que hacía, sonrió y lo levantó a la fuerza, tomándolo por el brazo y metiéndolo a su habitación.

— Aún quieres saber qué fue lo que hice para que Chiaki aceptara salir con alguien tan "_desagradable_" como yo, ¿verdad? –se tiró encima suyo, tomándolo por las muñecas y forzando un apasionado beso de lengua en el asistente.

Yuu pataleó como pudo por intentar liberarse, pero no halló la forma, el cuerpo de Hatori era más grande y más fuerte que el propio como para hacerle competencia, estaba derrotado en esa posición.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, Hatori retiró su lengua escuchando un ahogado jadeo y una tos provenir de más bajo que a su vez corría el rostro.

— No te puedo creer… -dijo cuando encontró el aliento necesario- ¿Qué demonios pretendes al hacerme eso? No quiero que me toques… ¡No quiero que una persona tan asquerosa como tú me toque! ¡YA QUÍTATE!

— Tú querías saber cómo fue y ahora te lo diré –sonrió al ver sus muñecas retorcerse bajo sus manos y se acercó hasta su oído-. Antes de que Yoshino y yo empezáramos a salir hubo una _violación de mi parte_, ¿qué acaso no lo sabías?

— Lo sabía… -murmuró, atónito- ¡Sabía que había algo raro! Sólo espera a que vaya con la policía… te voy a denunciar y nunca podrás volver a tocarlo…

Rio. Le causaba tanta gracia esa reacción. Los ojos de Yanase brillaban con la veracidad de su declaración, era cierto que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad iría a denunciarlo, aunque claro, ahora Hatori se ocuparía de que le tomara tiempo tener esa oportunidad.

— Necesitarás pruebas para que te acepten la denuncia y sólo tienes mi testimonio. ¿Acaso me crees lo suficientemente tonto como para declarar en mi contra?

— Chiaki. Chiaki puede declarar…

— ¿Y esperas que declare contra la persona que tanto ama? El estar tanto tiempo cerca de él te ha contagiado su estupidez, Yanase –tomó sus manos y las subió hasta la altura por sobre la cabeza para aprisionarlas con una mano y liberar la otra con la que recorrió su rostro.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y no me toques! ¡Me das asco!

Una fuerte bofetada lo calló y su labio empezó a sangrar por el impacto de la palma contra su mejilla que chocó todo a su paso contra sus dientes. Fue cuestión de segundos para que sus labios se llenaran de ese sabor metálico que tenía la sangre.

— Te conviene cerrar la boca ahora. Querías saber cómo fue que Yoshino y yo empezamos a salir y ahora lo sabrás… con tu cuerpo.

Rápidamente, desgarró la camisa del asistente y a la fuerza le bajó los pantalones. Yuu intentó resistirse, liberarse, patearlo y mantener juntas las piernas, y aunque con una mano se hiciera difícil, Hatori logró bajar lo suficientemente necesario sus prendas para exponerlo. La costura de la entrepierna del pantalón de Yuu se tensionó casi tanto como su cuerpo, su espalda se arqueó tanto como pudo y un alarido de dolor dio inicio a la tortura de Hatori.

**_(…)_**

* * *

_A/N:__ ¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? Opinen y pronto leerán el lemon de la violación ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Tortura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

_**(…)**_

Las manos de Yuu buscaron a algo a que aferrarse, pero sólo el colchón fue lo que encontró y apenas ya que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Volvió a reír Hatori y se atrevió a presionarse contra su entrada.

Dios, era todo lo que había soñado y hasta más. Ese cuerpo era virgen por atrás, lo sabía por la forma en que lo apretaba. Terminó por liberar las manos de Yuu, sabía por su alarido que ya había ganado y ahora sólo le quedaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Sólo había podido introducir el glande y su tamaño no era uno común, era proporcional a su cuerpo asique necesitaba más espacio para poder entrar. Y el rostro de Yuu, iniciando un grueso camino de lágrimas de dolor, le decía lo grande que era.

— Lo sientes, ¿verdad? –dijo retirando un poco y rápidamente volviendo a introducirlo para hacerse camino.

Yuu gritó y se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos. A pesar de tener sus muñecas libres, no se movió, no podía, su cuerpo temblaba y empezaba a entumecerse. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, había sido tan cuidadoso con su cuerpo que ni un hueso se había roto y el trabajo pesado (como mover muebles y cosas más pesadas que él mismo) lo hacía con cuidado, sobre todo desde que empezó a trabajar, no podía arriesgarse a romperse la mano y no poder seguir trabajando como dibujante. Le dolía, le dolía tanto que no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

— Sácalo… -rogo en un hilo de voz-, sácalo por favor… Hatori…

— Y ahora vienes a rogarme… ¡después de todo lo que me estuviste molestando! –exclamó repitiendo el movimiento de su cadera para introducirse más en su cuerpo.

— P-Por favor, Hatori… ¡Ah…! ¡Me duele…!

— ¡Cállate! ¿Acaso no querías esto? –dejó de darle tiempo para que respirara y se movió a un ritmo más constante- Esto es lo que sintió Yoshino la primera vez que lo sometí, ¿no querías saberlo?

— ¡Po-oh…! ¡Por favor…! ¡Hatori…! ¡Me duele…! ¡Me duele!

Terminó de quitarle el pantalón sin importarle donde cayeras y separó más sus piernas a la vez que elevaba sus caderas.

— No seas un llorón, aún queda más. Este tamaño es el que recibe Yoshino cada que lo someto, ¿y tú ni soportas la mitad?

Yuu miró por un momento hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo reconociendo el gran tamaño de Hatori, aún sin entrar por completo y su flácido miembro que, sin necesidad de medirlo y/o despertarlo, era evidentemente más pequeño.

El ataque contra su cuerpo prosiguió hasta que Hatori tocó su próstata.

— ¡N-Noh…! Ahí no… Ah… Hatori… por favor… ahí… ¡Aaah! ¡Ahí no! –exclamó asustado, él no conocía esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo y temía que el daño que Hatori le estuviera causando fuera peor de lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, el editor no tuvo piedad, llegó incluso a introducir por completo su miembro de una estocada por lo excitado que se sentía. Ya le estaba costando mucho controlar sus ganas de correrse por la estreches de su cuerpo y ahora el esfuerzo era doble al sentirlo contraerse con cada embestida que daba.

Sí, definitivamente ese era el cuerpo que tanto quería sentir. Ese interior tenía la calidez y estreches que tanto había esperado por sentir, esos eran los ojos castaños intensos que tanto quería ver cristalinos por las sensaciones que él le proporcionara, esa voz tan gutural era la que quería escuchar llamándolo, era ese pecho que subía y bajaba tan agitado por su respiración que tanto quería sentir, era ese trasero tan firme el que quería apretar y eran esas fuertes piernas las que quería que rodearan sus caderas. Ese era el cuerpo que tanto quería poseer. Era a ese castaño llamado Yuu Yanase a quien tanto había deseado.

— No puede ser… -suspiró tocando su pecho- no puede ser que… se sienta tan bien… -sus dedos aprisionaron un pezón que estaba duro, logrando un gemido y una súplica de Yanase- tú también… tú también lo estás disfrutando…

— I-Imposible… aaaah… me duele… por favor, Hatori… no más… no quiero más…

— ¡Mentiroso! –exclamó apretando su miembro, ahora erecto y húmedo- te gusta… te encanta lo que te estoy haciendo… Tan sólo mira como estás y eso que recién te estoy tocando…

— ¡Im-mmmmh-posible…! Me duele mucho…

— Entonces eres un masoquista…

Se inclinó hasta su pecho mordiéndolo a gusto, sin soltar el miembro pero tampoco masturbarlo.

Yuu gritó y recuperó el sentido en sus brazos intentando alejarlo. Ambas manos tomaron la cabeza de Hatori y lo intentaron mover, pero como respuesta a su acto el editor lo succionó con fuerza.

— ¡Me duele…! ¡Me duele! –Volvió a exclamar perdiendo la fuerza de su cuerpo-. No puedo más… por favor, Hatori… suéltame…

— Di mi nombre…

Apretó la punta de su miembro, sintiendo cómo su interior se contraía. Ya sabía que eso era porque estaba a punto de correrse y no lo dejaría.

— Di mi nombre… -volvió a decir, ahora gruñendo contra su cuello que lo mordió y succionó hasta dejarlo morado.

— Noooh… por favor, para…

— Dilo o continuamos hasta que te desmayes… -amenazó.

— Hatori… Hatori, por favor… por favor, Hatori…

— ¡No! ¡Mi nombre! ¡Di mi nombre!

— ¡Aaaaaah… aaaah! Yo-Yoshiyuki… ¡Yoshiyuki!

En cuanto su nombre salió de sus labios el ritmo de las embestidas se volvió más intenso y sus labios fueron callados con un beso salvaje.

— Yuu… Yuu… -gemía Hatori entre sus labios sin importarle que el otro pudiera corresponder o siquiera respirar.

Lo ahogó con su lengua introduciéndola por toda su boca probando su lengua, su paladar, dientes, mejillas y hasta encías. Lo probó por completo pronunciando de cualquier forma su nombre hasta que se corrió adentro.

En cuanto lo hizo, aflojó el agarre del miembro de Yuu que también se corrió, pero sólo un poco. Luego lo abrazó sin soltar sus labios, dejó el interior de su boca, pero sus labios los succionó con fuerza hasta dejarlos colorados.

— Te amo… te amo, Yuu… te amo tanto… lo siento… pero tú me provocaste… tú me obligaste a hacerte esto… -decía sin que el castaño lo entendiera.

Yuu hizo el último esfuerzo que podía con su cuerpo y desvió su mirada del editor, cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta caer inconsciente.

_**(…)**_

Cuando sus labios perdieron los de Yanase, continuó con la misma pasión bajando por su cuello, mordiendo. Marcó todo un camino de besos dejando unas marcas moradas en todo su pecho hasta que se cansó y quiso saber cómo estaba.

— ¿Yuu, cómo te sientes?

Tomó su rostro con una mano y lo acomodó para que lo mirara. Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla esperando que lo tomara en cuenta, pero el asistente ya estaba inconsciente y, ni aunque quisiera, reaccionaría en ese momento. Las marcas del dolor que había sentido permanecían en su rostro ramificado en lágrimas secas. Esas marcas lo hicieron reaccionar y notar del error que había cometido.

_**Otra vez había violado a quien tanto quería…**_

Se pasó una mano por el rostro suspirando su error. ¿Que no iba a aprender? Casi perdía a su mejor amigo y ahora arriesgaba su relación competitiva con el asistente que tanto amaba. Y estaba seguro que lo iba a perder.

Finalmente salió de su interior y miró _todo _lo que había hecho. Los labios de Yuu se estaban hinchando por el maltrato que habían recibido con los propios, su cuello y pecho se llenaba de marcas rojas y moradas por los chupones que le había hecho, sus muñecas también se estaban amoratando por la presión de sus manos, sus piernas tenían marcados sus dedos y su ano… estaba tan rojo y tan dilatado por su longitud que se le podía comparar vulgarmente con la bandera de Japón.

Estaba avergonzado consigo mismo, otra vez había sido un estúpido y un bruto con quien quería, pero en realidad las cosas siempre habían sido así entre él y Yanase, ambos discutiendo, ambos haciéndose daño. Era sorprendente que aún no se mataran entre sí.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo impresionante que era la situación actual, siempre quiso lastimarlo y hasta sentía que si destruía a Chiaki lo haría, pero… nunca, nunca fue su intención hacerle tanto daño.

— Tú me obligaste a hacerlo, Yuu… -repitió con la voz levemente quebrada y ahora siendo él quien lloraba.

Con el mayor cuidado que sus grandes y brutas manos podían tener, lo tomó y metió al baño, limpió su cuerpo cuidando de dejarlo impecable hasta en el interior, le lavó el rostro y pelo, luego lo secó y peinó, tratando con una crema para golpes todas las marcas que encontró que le había dejado y lo acostó en su cama vistiéndolo con un pijama viejo que ya no usaba por lo pequeño que le quedaba. Aun así le quedaba grande a Yuu.

Siempre supo lo grande y corpulento que era en comparación a sus amigos, pero era en estos momentos en los cuales lo razonaba.

Se acostó a su lado y, en vez de dejarlo solo como había hecho la primera vez con Chiaki, lo abrazó, cuidando que no se alejara de su lado y de alguna forma sintiera su disculpa.

Pero sin dejar de repetir:

— Todo es tu culpa, mi amor…

_**(…)**_

Al despertar sintió de inmediato el cansancio de su cuerpo y la poca energía que tenía siquiera para abrir los ojos.

Adolorido, levantó una mano a su rostro para restregarlo y luego se fijó en la luz de la ventana. Era un color anaranjado como si estuviera atardeciendo, pero su mente estaba lo suficientemente adormecida como para que razonara la hora y los hechos del día anterior.

Juntó fuerzas y de a poco fue sentándose en la cama hasta que un agudo dolor lo atacó por la parte baja de su espalda y lo obligó a quedarse recostado, gimiendo del dolor que hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

— ¿Pero qué…? –quiso preguntar al aire, pero otra pregunta lo interrumpió.

— ¿Ya despertaste? –Era Hatori quién se levantaba de una silla, al otro extremo de la cama, mirándolo atentamente y dejando a un lado un libro que al parecer estaba leyendo-, ¿te duele mucho?

En el momento que lo vio recordó todo lo que había pasado y el porqué de su dolor. Hizo el intento de alejarse, de levantarse, de hacer algo en defensa propia, pero no tenía la energía para reaccionar mucho. En cambio, Hatori se sentó a su lado y despacio se aproximó a acariciar su rostro.

— Me tenías tan preocupado, dormiste casi dos días completos.

— ¿Qué…? No, tú… ¡pues es tu culpa! ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate! –exclamó Yuu golpeando su mano para que lo dejara.

Buscó como escapar. Rodó en la cama y acomodándose de pecho intentó salir de la cama, aunque sea al estilo comando, pero el editor se acercó más apoyando su mano cerca de su cabeza, deteniéndolo. Con calma le dijo:

— Aún te duele el cuerpo, es mejor que te quedes recostado y descanses aquí –parecía sonar muy calmado, pero Yuu estaba seguro que se estaba conteniendo. Aun así lo quiso desafiar.

— Me voy. Me voy a ir ahora, Hatori, e iré con la policía –amenazó mirándolo con odio buscando la fuerza en sus brazos que lo ayudaran a levantarse-, te denunciaré y te encerrarán por violador, ya lo verás. Pagarás por jugar conmigo y con Chiaki…

Las palabras fueron dichas con tanto desprecio que Hatori no quiso evitar el nuevo impulso que se apoderaba de él. Prácticamente que se arrojó encima de Yuu pegando su pecho a su espalda, aplastándolo y agarrando con firmeza sus nalgas.

— Suenas tan seguro de ello… dime, ¿cómo te irás de aquí si ni te puedes mover? –dijo y separó sus nalgas provocando un ahogado gemido de dolor en el de ojos cobrizos.

— Ha-hallaré la forma… me iré de aquí sólo para que te pudras en la cárcel… -gruñó conteniendo su dolor para no dejarse vencer, pero una fuerte sensación de pánico se apoderó de él cuando Hatori tocó directamente su piel, acariciando su pecho.

— Suenas tan seguro, _Yuu_… -susurró en su oído y lo mordió-, ya quiero verte haciéndolo después de esto…

Su cordura volvió a desaparecer. La amenaza de Yuu y su obstinación lo volvían a encender y ahora que lo tenía a su merced podía otra vez disfrutarlo. Con ambas manos acarició su pecho, apretando sus pezones que se sentían adoloridos por el maltrato recibido anteriormente.

Yuu cerró los ojos y se resistió a gemir aunque por el dolor fuera. No quería dejarse vencer aunque supiera que iba a perder de todas formas. Hatori se rió de su obstinación y casi que devoró su oído, obteniendo un dulce estremecimiento.

— ¿Te gusta ahí, no?

El cuerpo de Yuu había empezado a temblar y se rehusaba a hacer algún ruido, sólo podía esperar a que Hatori se detuviera.

Las caderas de Hatori se movieron contra el trasero de Yuu hasta que su sexo estuviera bien duro. Se estaba asegurando de que lo sintiera, pero sólo para molestarlo. Sin cuidado y escuchándolo gemir del dolor levantó sus caderas y descubrió su ano. Lo bueno de que su pijama le quedara grande era que no necesitaba quitárselo, sólo bastaba con levantarlo un poco y ya podía ver su rozada entrada.

Los brazos de Yuu taparon su rostro por la vergüenza de volver a ser expuesto de esa manera y se le escapó la voz al tener la lengua de Hatori tocándolo.

La lengua se movió desde abajo hacia arriba, probando el sabor de la piel que se escondía entre sus nalgas. Repitió el movimiento como unas cinco veces antes de morderlo con fuerza, dejando una marca. Los ojos de Yuu se pusieron llorosos e intentó voltearse para entender lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y lo vio así, apasionándose con su trasero, lamiendo su rayita y mordiéndolo mientras con ambas manos masajeaba como pudiera sus nalgas. Vio como cambiando su lengua por besos bajaba hasta sus testículos y los chupaba con fuerza.

— ¡N-Noh! –Exclamó con la voz ahogada- …mmmmh… me duele, Hatori…

— No te duele –dijo como si él declarara la verdad. Acarició la piel interna de sus piernas suavemente y luego agarró su miembro erecto-, te excita.

Lo dejó callado al empezar a masturbarlo mientras seguía besando y mordiendo sus nalgas y muslos. Recorrió todo lo que estuvo a su paso y volvió a su entrada donde introdujo su lengua recibiendo más quejas de dolor del asistente.

— ¡M-Me duele! Hatori, en serio… aaah… Aaaaahh… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me haces esto…?

— Porque te amo, Yuu…

_**(…)**_

* * *

_A/N: Creo que para ser yo me demoré poco, pero claro, estoy haciendo los capítulos cortos apropósito para poder actualzar más "rápido". Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cualquier duda, opinión y tomate (o estaca D:)me los dejan en un comentario que yo feliz de leerlos soy (soné como Yoda ._. xD)_

_Muuuuuuuuchiiiiiiiisimas gracias a Sakuyachan17 por comentar este fic, espero que nos sigamos leyendo ;)_


End file.
